villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Grizzhly/Do they count as villains?
So, I've been wondering that for a while now. There are various pages on this wiki that I myself would not count as villains, because they seem very minor and are only unmemorable thugs. They do not seem as fleshed-out characters but are mainly the bad guy's henchmen. So my question is, when do we draw the line? When is a character so minor that he won't count as a villain anymore? Our rules say: :: "No Articles on Minor Enemies/Generic Thugs: Please, you do not have to make an article on every single enemy which appears on a game, the gaming Wikias exist for that. Instead we will limit our articles to organizations, named villains and plot-relevant boss characters. In short, do NOT add numerous pages for a single enemy when it would save time and space by merging them into a single article." Does this also hold true for movie villains etc? Here are the examples I though of that might not count as villains: *Wolf Arrowmen, Rhino Guards : Both from the Disney Robin Hood movie. They are military that obeys the king. The king might be a corrupt bastard, but they never impact the story enough that a page on this wiki is appropriate. Otherwise, we would have to create a page for every army or henchman that ever comes up in any movie. While they might be evil, I don't remember that well enough, they are very minor "villains". *Almost every member of the Flying Dutchman crew except Maccus , who seems to be Davy Jones' right hand man **The pages of Jimmy Legs , Koleniko , Ogilvey , Crash (Pirates of the Caribbean) , Greenbeard , Angler , Quittance , Broondjongen , Finnegan , Morey , Wheelback , Old Haddy , Manray , Palifico and Jelly , there is almost no information. They are described as the "senary" antagonists of the movie and the pages only describe their appearance and that they turned back human eventually. Nothing else is on the page because there is nothing else to say. When looking at the images, I could not remember most of them because once inside the movie, they don't stand out individually. They appear only in the group and are almost indistiguishable during the movie. None of them is experienced as a character, they only appear as a wall of enemies that all look like marine-based enemies. **On the pages of Clanker , Hadras , Penrod , there is a little more biographical info added, but I would not count them as villains either. Basically the same as all other Dutchman crew. **The Kraken is an animal following its "training", is encountered twice and then shown dead. It has no personality or gives any indication that it is doing anything but what his animal instincts tell it to. *Guardians (Zelda) : were only added recently but, along basically all other Zelda enemies (Enemies, not bosses!) do not belong here. Those were the ones I could think of, and I basically wanted to hear what the rest of the wiki says about them. Do you think they should remain on the wiki? Category:Blog posts